disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime Season
'Slime Season '''is the 54th episode of Season 16. Summary It's Slime Season, and everyone on land and under the sea are rolling and playing around in the super sticky and gooey stuff, much to the dismay of Princess Amber, who is trying to stay clean. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake all sparkly, sweet scented, and clean, walking together when Sofia smells something funny. Kwazii remembers the smell and so do Sofia and Captain Jake. She and her friends realize that the smell is coming from the Slime Blossoms, flowers filled with slimy goo of different colors scented in different smells that bloom and explode with slime every slime season, which is today! Excitedly, the pirates and princess ran over to the blob slime and jumped into it! Then they played around in it by sliding, swimming, and having slime ball fights while laughing together. Elsewhere, James and Wendell were walking and laughing together when they smelled the slime from the slime blossoms. Soon, as the two friends saw Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii all smelly and covered in slime, James and Wendell ran to the slime lakes and soon everyone from Disney Junior Town starts running to the slime and playing in it for Slime Season! Amber noticed everyone running to wherever they're going just when she sniffed the air and found her sister and her friends covered in slime and smelling funny from the slime. Shuddering, Amber ran behind a tree to hide behind and tells her friends from behind that they smelled awful, but they tell her that they don't smell bad and they rolled around in the slime puddles from the slime blossoms. Amber wonders why they want to do that and Kwazii tries to encourage her to roll around in slime for Slime Season by holding up a bouquet of slime blossoms with slime flowing out of them. But she can’t do it because she can't handle anything that’s slimy, stinky, and that’s not clean. Amber smells something and notices that the whole town smells funny all because of the slime blossoms' slime. She runs away and Sofia, Captain Jake, Kwazii, James, and Wendell decide to teach her how to love the slime. Outside the castle, James, Wendell, Jade, Ruby, Zandar, and Lucinda were playing in the slime together while inside, Amber was shuddering and didn't want to go out getting herself covered in the Slime Blossoms' slime. Just then, she hears a knock on her door. She opens it and finds a box with a card on it. Amber reads the card, that is congratulating her and she opens the box up, only to find that it is full of freshly picked slime blossoms and slime and she runs to the showers to clean herself. Now, Amber is cleaning her tiara collection with a white cloth and decides to go outside, but she falls in a tub of slime blossom slime and Kwazii asks her, "Are you slimy now?" Amber screams and runs over to the showers again. At the Magical Cafe, Amber is just about to eat her lunch of a sandwich, water, and a marzipan cake with a mini sprinkled cupcake, when she panics. "Is there something wrong?" James asks Amber. Amber notices him and tells him that three sprinkles got mixed up with her marzipan cake and James decides to cure that by shouting "FOOD FIGHT!" as he throws his sister's dessert at Sharky to start a food fight. Sharky hits Bones with his food, and soon, most of the Disney Junior Town residents in the cafe started launching food at each other. Amber starts to walk out of the Magical Cafe, being careful not to get covered in filth. She made it without getting dirt and puts on her tiara, but the slime from the slime blossoms falls all over her. Once again, she runs over back to the castle and to the showers. On Planet Bloppsburgh, Miles, Kwazii, Sofia, and James try to convince Blodger to help Amber like the slime blossoms' slime, but he can't do that, but there is someone who can help and that was Blodger's cousin, Cousin Gloopo! Cousin Gloopo goes into Amber's room and falls on her while she sleeps. However, Amber wakes up and turns the tables on Cousin Gloopo! The next day, Sofia apologizes to Cousin Gloopo about they way things turned out last night and asked him what he was going to do now as he decides to go to Sunday school. Just then, Sofia spots Amber with a suitcase and she asks her where she was going as Amber explains that she is going to live in the fresh and clean forest, since her sister and her friends have turned Disney Junior Town into a sticky and stinky slime pool. Gasping, Sofia frantically tells Amber that they weren’t trying to kick her out, they were trying to help her love the slime, but Amber replied that she has very delicate skin, so she’s leaving Disney Junior Town, because it’s just too gooey and gross for her. Before Amber was gone, Sofia grabbed her by the hand and begged her to not go, but Amber took her hand away and resumed walking. Then, Sofia begs Amber again to not go as she (Amber) is fed up and rushes off, crying out that she just wants to stay clean as Sofia shouts to her that she’s sorry, but unfortunately, she is already gone. Sofia and her friends really messed things up for Amber, all because they forced her instead of helping her. This was all their fault! Meanwhile in the forest, Amber was living the life of flowers, sweet fragrances, sunlight, and even a rainbow that suddenly appeared before her. But it was no ordinary rainbow, it was the Rinsing Rainbow that had a bathtub that takes her to the hanging soap bars and she takes one to smell it’s rose scent, then she comes across the shower head trees that sprinkled her with clean water, then a bubble forms over Amber and sends her flying up in the sky, where she is greeted by the sun, who says her that she's the cleanest princess. As the bubble pops, Amber lands softly a giant pile of white clean towels, that turned into a green bush, and she gets off then gingerly sets herself down onto a log. Just then, a squirrel runs down a tree and stops in front of Amber, who says hello to it and that she loves it’s neighborhood. She then prompts the squirrel to come and sit with her as it did, and the princess gently rubs her hand over it’s soft, brown fur. But just as Amber took her hand off of the squirrel's fur, she gasped as she saw filth on her palm and all over her gown! At the riverbank, Amber was washing the filth off her skirt, but it came out with more filth as it was covered in moose hair from a moose that was bathing in the river’s water! Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sticky Slime Power * Magic Cleaning Brush Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 16 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Sofia images Category:Playtime images Category:Group images Category:Season 16 episodes based on cartoons